A leader is........
by Raynos
Summary: Daisuke and Buimon talk about what they think makes up a good leader. Short story.


A leader is..... by Tentymon (Iori lover. Daisuke liker)  
  
It's not a long story but I hope you all like it. "Short but sweet" ^^  
  
Daisuke layed on his couch and looked at the ceiling. "Man I feel out of it." He sighed. "How did Tai stay strong even when the chances of winning were zip? How does he do it? How does he stay a strong leader?"  
  
Buimon, who was eating a sandwich in the kitchen over heard Daisuke talking. He layed his chicken sandwich down and looked at Daisuke. "I dunno Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke layed upside down on the couch now. "Buimon?" "Hmmm?" "Am I a good leader."   
  
Buimon started chocking. Daisuke jumped up and run to his friend and hit him on the back. Buimon swallowed the food in his mouth. "Thanks Daisuke. Anyways I think you're a good leader."   
  
Daisuke raised and eye brow. "Are you saying that cause you're my partner?"  
  
Buimon spinned around. "No way! I'm saying it truthfully. You're a great leader. We always come back as a team right?"  
  
Daisuke slammed his fist on the table. "That's cause Iori is the one that makes sure we get home. He plays the adult pretty much. For a nine year old that's alot on his part." Buimon stared at Daisuke. "Uh ok..." Daisuke grabbed Buimon by his sholders and shook him. "Iori would be a much better leader then me!" Daisuke's eyes started to water up. "I'll never be as good as a leader as Tai!"  
  
"Daisuke stop shaking me! I'm getting sick!" Daisuke put the small blue digimon down. "Oh sorry." Daisuke sat in one of the kitchen chairs. He put his hands on his cheeks and sighed again. He took the goggles off his head and looked at them.  
  
"Tai gave these to me cause I showed courage when I first went to the digiworld. I may have courage but I don't have the quileties of being a leader." He threw the goggles on the ground.  
  
Buimon looked at the goggles then at Daisuke. He face turned very sturn. "What makes a leader Daisuke?" Daisuke looked at him. "What?" Buimon stood up and looked at Daisuke eye to eye. "What makes a good leader?" Daisuke thought. " I dunno. I used to think it was just courage and-"   
  
"Friendship, intellegents, the care for others, being reliable, keeping strong, AND courage make up a good leader. That's what I think." Buimon moved from Daisuke. Daisuke just looked at him. "You have those things Daisuke Motomiya." Buimon crossed his arms and didn't look at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke got up and walked over to his blue friend and bent down. "You think I have all of those things?" Buimon, with a still stern look, nodded. "Each one. You're a great friend Daisuke. You try to say cool even when it seems like there's no way to win, but you panic. When the times seem tough you try to act brave, but you're wishing you were home."  
  
"Buimon? What are you getting at?" Buimon looked at Daisuke. His red eyes looked cold. "My point is. You're not like Tai." "I know that." "Let me finish! You're not like Tai. No one is. And Iori isn't any diffrent. You are you. You're Daisuke Motomiya! The one and only. No one can be Tai and no one can be you. I know you argue with people more then you should but when the chips are down you're always there. You're a friend and I wouldn't want another Daisuke. I only want you!" Buimon smilied and huged Daisuke. "I could never friend like you Dai."  
  
Daisuke picked Buimon up and tossed him into the air. "Thanks man. You've made me fell tons better." He caught Buimon. "And Buimon? I'll never find a friend like you." He rubbed Buimon's head and they both laughed.  
  
"Daisuke what do you think a good leader is?" Daisuke thought. "A leader is.....someone you can relie on. One who can help and be there for you no matter what. They lead you to safty not clamity. They stay strong no matter waht." Buimon smilied. "And with your style of leading us that makes you the one and only good leader for us. The unique leader. One of a kind. No subing for another."  
  
Buimon tossed a turkey sandwich to Daisuke, he picked it up. "Thanks." He bit into it. Buimon sat down and started eating his chicken sandwich. "You know what Buimon?" "What?" "Even though I'll never be a leader like Tai I'll be a great soccar player like him!" Buimon smiled. "Yep." They both bit into there sandwichs and ate.  
  
So what do you think? Daisuke and Buimon are my second favs in 02 (Iori and Armadimon being the first) I hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked typing it. 


End file.
